The Disposition of Love
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Love can be beautiful but also a deadly feeling. Not everyone can return such strong emotion. Kaoru is a woman who loves her best friend named Kenshin, however, his heart is bound to love Tomoe. Through trials of love, can Kaoru win his heart?
1. Did You Forget Me?

This a poem that I wrote about Kaoru's feelings. In this poem, she loved Kenshin who was her best friend, but Kenshin loved someone else. No matter what Kaoru tried to do to get his attention, he seemed to be caught up in something else. So you can say this is more like a love triangle, and I hope you readers do like it. I plan to write my poems in the future, and the good news is they are going to be all coming from different perspectives. I think the next chapter would be Kenshin's perspective or the one he loved. Can you guess who it is? Next poem, I promise you'll find out. Well bye for now! Please leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in your review, but please don't flame me, for I am not in the mood to feel any more pain then I can handle for now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin anime series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**_

* * *

_****_Kaoru's Perspective:_**

**_Did You Forget Me?_**

_In the night of rain,_

_I stood alone waiting for you._

_In the dead of the night,_

_You told me to wait for you._

* * *

_In the harshness of these winds,_

_I thoughtof you,_

_Soaking wet,_

_I remained for you._

_Yet you didn't come._

_

* * *

_

_Did you forget?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Did you remember me this night?_

_Or did someone else have heart your tonight?_

_

* * *

_

_The next morning at school,_

_I saw you,_

_You smiled,_

_Your violet eyes so warm, ever so kind._

_I wanted to ask you if you remembered our special night,_

_The anniversary of our first meeting that night._

_But the words never came from mouth,_

_For she came and took you away somehow._

* * *

_I went through lunch,_

_Waiting for you._

_I went through classes,_

_Thinking of you._

_At the end of the day I waited for you,_

_Only to see you walking her home._

* * *

_Did you forget me?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Did you remember me this day?_

_Or did someone else have your heart today?_

_

* * *

_

_The day passed a__nd night came._

_I waited by the phone for you to call today._

_I remembered yesterday from our planning,_

_You told me that you would call me today,_

_However, a ring never came._

_I waited what seemed like endless hours,_

_Only to fall asleep at the sound of rain._

_

* * *

_

_Did you forget me?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Did you remember this hour?_

_Or did someone else have you at this hour?_

_

* * *

_

_The next day came,_

_And I waited by my doorsteps for you,_

_But you never came._

_I walked to school by myself,_

_Wondering what I did so wrong._

_Usually you met me everyday._

_Always came by my way,_

_But now you never did,_

_Things were not the same,_

_As these days changed._

_

* * *

_

_Did you forget me?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Did you remember me now?_

_Or did someone else have you now?_

_

* * *

_

_Standing by my window side,_

_I saw you came._

_You looked nervous and r__ather inane,_

_I didn't know if you were the boy I knew,_

_Or someone rather new._

_I waited for words to form from your lips,_

_Instead of that, you turned away without a miss._

_I asked you what was wrong._

_Your words never came._

_I sat down by my door side, waiting for you to say something._

_You just stood like a statue that could not speak._

_I asked you once more what was wrong._

_You never turned around,_

_Nor did you answer my call._

_I begged you to tell me what was wrong,_

_You just stalked away,_

_And acted in such a weird way._

_"Am I not your best friend?" I cried._

_"Can't you trust me any longer?"_

_"What I have done to make you treat me like the way you do?"_

_

* * *

_

_Did you forget me?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Did you remember me at all?_

_Or did someone else claim your heart?_

* * *

_You walked away,_

_Never looked back,_

_I remained for I have no more words left to say._

* * *

_The days passed by,_

_And I never heard your words,_

_Nor did you have the guts to look at me ever._

_But after all things we went through,_

_Kenshin, you should know,_

_Above all things,_

_You're the one who'll always be in my so-called heart._

_From the day she came,_

_Only did I realize,_

_There were more things that brought me astray._

_The way your eyes lightened when you saw her,_

_The way you smiled when you were around her._

_It all drove me insane,_

_To know my best friend like you now belonged to another._

_I realized as time changed, t__hings changed._

* * *

_Our friendship once a newborn plant,_

_Bloomed into a beautiful flower,_

_Who withered and died._

_Thanks to you,_

_I now the meaning when it is said,_

_That friends, come and friends go._

_But what about best friends who always stay together?_

* * *

_It is said,_

_That, friends are easy to find,_

_However, good friends are hard to come across in a lifetime._

_Yet where do we stand?_

_If I'm not your best friend nor __your enemy,_

_Exactly what am I to you?_

_Did you forget your other friends, as well as you forgot about me too?_

_Or did you find someone who could be all they can be and fulfill your needs?_

* * *

_Inside school you hung out with her,_

_Outside school you stuck around her._

_Your smiles brightened your face,_

_You red hair flew by her face._

_As your hand raised to caress her face,_

_I stood still, wishing that time,_

_That moment in space just to be her._

_Never did I feel the need to be someone else,_

_Or to wish to be like that someone else._

_I felt the tears that threatened to spill,_

_But my pride kept me still._

_Finally when you do look this way,_

_I turned and walked away._

* * *

_Then one day after school, __I met someone too._

_A person called a friend,_

_A person who you thought was my boyfriend._

_He asked my name,_

_"Kaoru Kamiya is thy name but you may call me something if you may."_

_From that day forward we became great friends,_

_The feelings I had for you, w__ere disappearing from my heart._

_From then,_

_Putting myself in your shoes,_

_I knew what the answer to my questions,_

_That, always were new._

_You did forget me,_

_As well as you forgot your other friends too._

_Your heart was claimed b__y another person._

_The sheer feeling of brightness,_

_The sheer feeling of sensation burned throughout me when I saw his face,_

_As it did when you looked at her face._

* * *

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I understand your find,_

_And I wish for you to know,_

_That you ain't alone._

* * *

_Yep you forgot me,_

_You forgot our special moments in time,_

_But one day while I promised my mother to stay home till another time,_

_You came by my house w__ith a quick flash._

_You grabbed my wrists a__nd squeezed it tight,_

_Just to get my attention,_

_You jerked me away,_

_And you asked me "Why did it have to be this way?"_

_**(To be continued.)**_


	2. Why did it have to be this way?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

* * *

**_Kenshin's Perspective:_**

**_Poem 2_**

**_Why did it have to be this way?_**

_Above all things,_

_You came number one._

_Beyond all boundaries,_

_You were the one who came through._

_Down the depths below,_

_I clung desperately to claim you,_

_Yet why does it have to be this way?_

* * *

_From the distance I watched you,_

_But you never looked this way._

_I made eye contact with you,_

_Yet you looked away._

* * *

_Was it me?_

_Or was it you?_

_

* * *

_

_The day she came,_

_You acted in such a weird way._

_The times we talked, y__ou never talked this way._

_Your sapphire eyes filled with life,_

_Dulled till there was no light._

_The smile that always brightened your face,_

_Was no longer the same,_

_As if it's very existence,_

_Ran away in shame._

* * *

_When you did not noticed,_

_I see the very tears you tried so hard to hide._

_And here I am wondering,_

_Why you're so sad all the time._

* * *

_Was it me?_

_Or was it you?_

* * *

_Kaoru,_

_You are a very dear friend,_

_No you're more__like a sister to me._

_I love you and care for you,_

_You should know,_

_I'll never turn away from you._

_Now these days are so different._

_When she came, _

_You lost your very existence._

_You stopped our special meetings that very instant._

_And then became someone else at a different moment._

* * *

_There are times,_

_I wish to understand you better,_

_But your unnatural ways,_

_Makes me go away to another distance._

* * *

_Was it me?_

_Or was it you?_

* * *

_I tried calling you on the phone,_

_Only to speak to your mom at home._

_She said you were not in,_

_You were somewhere,_

_Like in the middle of nowhere._

_I asked her if you were fine,_

_She said yes you were going to find something._

_I didn't know what she meant,_

_But hey I never comprehend what she said,_

_Nor was there a time to compromise with her._

* * *

_I sat down by myself under the oak tree,_

_Where we first met that special night._

_I thought of times we had together,_

_When it was only you and me playing forever._

_I could still hear your laughter in my mind,_

_Like it was there until sunshine._

_I could remember the sparkle in your eyes,_

_Like it was there ever since yesterday._

_As the memories flooded in me,_

_Did I realize how much I missed you._

_But as time passes, t__hings change._

_

* * *

_

_The day she came,_

_Oh my dear sweet Tomoe,_

_I never knew how beautiful the world can be._

_With her urbane ways,_

_Her grace like ways,_

_The pleasant smile,_

_Those beautiful captivating big bright brown eyes,_

_She kept me in. _

_She swallowed me from the real world,_

_And took me far away to her world._

_She kept me prisoner,_

_Until she drowned me in her sweet ways,_

_Making my mind astray._

_Her love for me,_

_Made me so complete._

* * *

_To have her smile at me,_

_Was different from the way you use to smile at me._

_Your smile brought assurance to my surroundings,_

_Always did lift the burden from my shoulders,_

_But her smile was like the sun,_

_Always making everything beautiful,_

_Everything filled with happiness, with life._

_Your friendship was like an anchor,_

_That kept me adept to one place._

_Her love was like the storm,_

_Which plundered me through high rage,_

_Moved me away, _

_Until I experienced everything that could be known,_

_And taught me there were ways, m__ore things for one to learn._

_You were like the supporter,_

_Always there through the rough times,_

_Supporting me, defending me when it was needed._

_She came with idealistics,_

_Taught me the true meaning of life,_

_Inquest me with her knowledge,_

_Making me look at her as my leader._

_You and me were considered equal,_

_Always agreeing never giving out on each other._

_But her and I were like two different people on a scale,_

_Only she weighed higher than me,_

_Winning the tall tales._

_Your flames was like a candle to my shadow,_

_Always flickering,_

_Afraid to show your brightness,_

_Even when the slightest wind came,_

_Your candle almost went out without a flame._

_But hers flames were like roaring fire,_

_Which sparked so much life, so much hope,_

_Even with the strongest wind,_

_It kept soaring to the heavens up above._

_From the distance you and I stood about the same height._

_You always looked upon me from eye level,_

_And never beyond that point._

_But she and I were never the same,_

_For she was on pedestal,_

_And always looked beautiful and sane._

_

* * *

_

_Yes my love for her is strong,_

_It burns deep within my heart,_

_Linger in my soul,_

_Where there is no sanity for me._

_Her love goes through me with ease,_

_Yet leaves astonishing pain,_

_Which you could never understand._

_

* * *

_

_Now as I stand here,_

_I look upon you,_

_To see tears in your eyes._

_Do you now understand why I love her?_

_Why I can't leave her so easily?_

_Do you understand why I need her?_

_Without her, _

_I would be no shadow,_

_For it's the roaring fires that casts my big shadow._

_It's her pleasant smile that keeps me going,_

_It's the sound of her voice that keeps me living._

_It's her laughter,_

_Her urbane ways which makes me brighter._

_All the love I have for her, c__an only grow much stronger._

_

* * *

_

_If only you could understand what love is._

_I see how left out you feel._

_I know the reasons for your tears._

_I see the emotions in your eyes,_

_For it's something you cannot hide._

_I feel the tremors of your body,_

_I hear quickening of your heart._

_Yet here we stand,_

_Here I stand waiting for you to answer me._

_"Why did it have to be this?" I asked,_

_You turned around and never answered._

_I asked once more,_

_But words never left your lips._

_I stood waiting patiently for you,_

_To only stand and watch you cry silently._

_The day I saw him walked into your life,_

_I never understood what you saw in him._

_You're a good-hearted person,_

_Always giving and never taking._

_Strong yet weak._

_Vibrant yet restrained._

_Filled with compassion,_

_Never any emotions left to spare._

_And yet I could not understand why I felt like he didn't deserve you._

_You're someone special who needs someone who could return everything you give._

_You need someone to make you smile once again,_

_To breathe fresh air,_

_To live again._

_But to see you with him,_

_Brought out a predatory instinct._

_One, which I never knew, existed inside,_

_And made me feel like a monster on the outside._

_I tried desperately to control myself around you,_

_But thinking of both him and you together,_

_Turned me off u__ntil I could no longer contain myself._

_I grabbed your shoulders and p__ushed you against the wall._

_Your eyes never met mine,_

_It was then I could tell that they were no longer mine._

_"Why did it have to be this way?"_

_

* * *

_

_Why did it have to be this way?_

_You stood silent for a moment,_

_Then looked at me the next minute._

_"The reason for it to be this way," you said._

_"Is because I love you more then you will ever know or comprehend."_

**_(To be continued.)_**


	3. Emapthy of the Heart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**_

* * *

_****_Tomoe's Perspective:_**

**_Poem 3_**

**_Empathy of the Heart?_**

_I'm not a goddess,_

_The way people think of me._

_I'm not something bright,_

_And always have the sunshine upon me._

_I'm not an angel,_

_Sent from the heavens above._

_I'm not perfect,_

_That everything I do, _

_I do it with a certain grace._

_I'm normal,_

_I'm human after all._

_I can smile pleasantly,_

_But I can still cry salty tears._

_I act lady like,_

_But I do stumble and fall._

_I do talk as gracefully as I could,_

_But I still stutter on my own words,_

_And make great faults._

_I'm like everyone else,_

_I have a heart,_

_Filled with feelings,_

_I have a mind,_

_That could think for it's own,_

_Yet I'm looked upon as a perfection,_

_As a goddess who has no way,_

_Or a mind of her own._

* * *

_I can breathe the fresh air,_

_I can see the world through my eyes,_

_I can feel the wind against my skin,_

_And hear many things._

_Is this how life is?_

* * *

_Here I stand, w__aiting for you to come._

_My beloved Kenshin,_

_The one who has stole my heart a__nd won._

_Waiting for you on this pleasant day,_

_Reminded me of our first meeting the other day._

_I stood here on this very spot,_

_Not waiting for you, b__ut for someone else._

_It was then I looked into your beautiful swirling purple eyes,_

_And saw your true heart on the inside._

_Up till now,_

_I tried so hard to see what you saw in me._

_Nothing came._

_To me I'm as regular as they come and go,_

_To me I'm just a human being,_

_Who has great faults._

_But beauty comes within the eye of the beholder._

_What I may see as bad,_

_You might see it as good._

_What I think is wrong,_

_You might think it's right._

_What can I do for your love is true?_

_What can I say for you never turn and walk away?_

* * *

_Every time we spend our precious moments together,_

_I can feel your stare,_

_Your eyes, praising me longer then usual._

_Your hand in my hand, _

_As we walk to our destination together._

* * *

_Throughout time,_

_I felt everything you had to offer to me,_

_I felt your heart go out to me,_

_Calling my heart to return your affection._

_Every time you looked my way,_

_I felt my mind stray._

_Every time you smiled this way,_

_You broke down my barriers, _

_My heart was left open,_

_And it remained._

* * *

_You made me changed, w__ithout ever knowing it._

_A woman who once lived with no hope of love,_

_You came like a violent storm,_

_Swept me away through horrible winds, _

_Only to capture my heart,_

_To teach me the feeling of love again._

* * *

_When I looked at you before,_

_I wondered what there was to offer,_

_From a guy like you to a girl like me._

_The first time I entered school,_

_You confessed your true feelings too._

_You never gave up,_

_Without a doubt._

_I wonder what you saw in me?_

_What was there in me to love?_

* * *

_People talked about you,_

_A guy who had no soul._

_There was only one, _

_Who could make you whole._

_I heard of a girl,_

_A girl named Kaoru Kamiya,_

_Yet I never had the chance,_

_To find out who she was myself._

_I heard many things about her, _

_Like for one she was considered as your best friend,_

_But when I do look out for her,_

_There was always no hope._

_If this girl named Kaoru was your best friend,_

_Why is it then you never introduced her to me when you had the chance?_

* * *

_Days later I found my answer,_

_I found the reason for you not showing me your best friend,_

_For you no longer spoke to her._

_Was it me?_

_Did I do something wrong to end a friendship once so true?_

_You never talked so much about her,_

_But a great feeling of despair came over me._

_What if you stopped talking to her because of me?_

_Just thinking about you being close to another girl,_

_Had my mind dizzy with so many swirls._

_I love you truly,_

_My heart only beat for you,_

_When it could beat for no other._

_Just knowing I could make you smile,_

_Bring hope and see the light in your eyes,_

_Made me contented._

_Yet why do I feel this sensation?_

_Why do I feel this scorching burn of betrayal?_

* * *

_Was it me?_

_Did I end your friendship?_

* * *

_As I feel my mind coming back to reality,_

_I saw you with another person._

_Your smile as bright as always,_

_But never did your smile touched your eyes,_

_Until you met my eyes._

_You walked to me slowly,_

_Clutching the young girl next to you._

_Inside I felt something stirred,_

_But kept it down, _

_Reminding myself to be urbane, n__ot inane._

_"This here is my best friend," you said._

_"Her name is Kaoru Kamiya."_

_Then you said nothing more._

* * *

_Finally I met this young girl every one talked so eagerly about._

_I looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes,_

_Only to see her sadness inside._

_I thought it was weird,_

_That she held no tears._

_She stood her ground,_

_Probably it was her pride,_

_That kept her so strong._

_She looked at you,_

_Then at me,_

_And muttered her excuses for leaving we._

_As she left,_

_I noticed she turned around,_

_However, what I saw,_

_Stayed within my mind._

_For when she turned,_

_She looked at you one last time,_

_But you never knew she had her eyes set on you._

_What astonished me the most,_

_Were her eyes at that moment,_

_At that time,_

_Held nothing but a deep love,_

_A love she kept hidden from you all these years._

_Could it be that I stopped two people who were meant to be with each other?_

_Were you such a dolt not to realize what you had in front of you?_

_Real love,_

_A rare type of love opened freely before you,_

_Yet never did you realize that she loved you._

_Never did I realize I loved you._

* * *

_Then I observed one thing,_

_I was afraid of losing you as I lost my other love._

_I feared being alone,_

_To have no one in this world._

_People may call me selfish,_

_But to live in this world all alone,_

_It was something I could not bare to aloof with._

_

* * *

_

_That afternoon,_

_Waiting on the school steps for you once again,_

_I saw her passing me straight._

_I called out to her, _

_To have her answer my call in return,_

_She approached me without hesitation,_

_As if waiting for a confrontation._

_I looked at her and smiled,_

_And revealed her great inner sorrow._

_"You love him don't you," I made it a statement._

_She didn't answer for a while,_

_But when she did she told me the truth._

_"Yes I do."_

_"What is it about him that makes us love him so?" I asked._

_"We just do," she replied, _

_Then walked away,_

_Like she were never there in the first place._

_You came out of school,_

_Saying good-bye to the people you knew._

_You walked this way,_

_In this direction,_

_To only grab my hands,_

_And head to our next destination._

_

* * *

_

_If only I didn't love you,_

_I could have been her friend too._

_This situation would have never existed,_

_And maybe then you could have been with her in many different places._

_However, life can be cruel,_

_Faith is never so kind._

_I looked back,_

_At the school steps,_

_For the memory of her still wandered in my mind,_

_From the distance still fresh._

_She chose her path to love,_

_And even if she never fully healed,_

_Her faith in love,_

_Her path that she had chosen,_

_Might someday bring her back to you._

**_(To be continued.)_**


	4. Gravity of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (****_

* * *

_****_Kaoru's Perspective:_**

**_Poem 4_ **

**_The Gravity of Love_**

_I love you more then you'll ever know._

_I love you more then you'll ever comprehend._

_Yet why do you stand before me?_

_Why do you love someone else?_

_We have known each our whole lives,_

_Till the day she came._

_You knew my laughs,_

_You knew my voice,_

_You knew when I cried,_

_When I was happy._

_But to see that I was not capable of receiving your love in return,_

_I know I have failed,_

_I know at heart,_

_We weren't meant to be._

_Maybe someday when I'm gone, you'll think of me._

_

* * *

_

_For now I stand before you,_

_I told you the truth._

_"I love you Kenshin," I said._

_"I love you."_

_The only words that left my lips._

_To bare the truth no longer,_

_Left me feeling desolate._

_To know that I love you,_

_And I always will,_

_Left nothing to look forward to tomorrow,_

_Left nothing to look forward to in the future._

* * *

_Your eyes alone, _

_Told me we could never be together._

_I nodded my head in disbelief,_

_And felt the tears well up inside,_

_For there is nothing more left to say._

_The truth was out,_

_My words left no difference._

_The tension between us was now gone._

_I could no longer look at you straight in the eyes._

_No longer can I stay around,_

_For I might break down,_

_Because of you._

* * *

_I walked outside of my home,_

_And left you there to think._

_I passed by my favorite place where I use to think of you all the time,_

_My memories came and went,_

_For you could no longer remain in my heart._

_It was my fault from the beginning,_

_As it always was._

_Between you and me,_

_We could no longer be,_

_Between our friendship sake,_

_It was never meant to be._

_But it was not my fault in a way,_

_For love just happened,_

_Just like it never fades away._

_When I fell for you,_

_You fell for her._

_It was not our fault for loving other people so._

_It was faith's fault,_

_For never giving people what they expect._

_It was destiny's fault,_

_For choosing our paths._

_Maybe it was Kami-sama's fault,_

_For making us love._

_Yet love itself was invincible, _

_It was immortal, t__hen mortal._

_Love itself is a strong emotion,_

_That could not be described in words._

_It makes, t__hen breaks us._

_It plays with us, t__hen drive us insane._

_We are figments to this emotion so called love._

_We are experiments t__o such a pain._

* * *

_Yet is love a sin?_

_To love someone who's been there for me, is it a sin?_

_For me to love you, was it a committed sin upon my actions?_

* * *

_I fell to heap on the floor,_

_Tears spilling fast from my eyes,_

_Each tear reminded me of the raindrops,_

_For I can no longer cry,_

_My heart soared,_

_Above it,_

_My head was driven to insanity._

_My breathing quickened,_

_I thought at that moment I was going to die._

_

* * *

_

_Never did I notice you were behind me,_

_After all this time,_

_You followed me._

_You wrapped your arms around me,_

_And let me cry until my tears ran dry,_

_Until my breathing became normal,_

_Until my mind became me again._

_"Why did I have to love you?" I cried_

_"Why?"_

_You only replied._

_"I'm sorry that I was not able to return your love._

_You deserve someone better than me. _

_But you know this does not change a thing between __you and me?"_

_All I could do was nod my head,_

_For there were no more words left to say._

* * *

_I understood what you meant,_

_After knowing how much I loved you so,_

_You still kept your heart to Tomoe._

_You were no longer mine,_

_No longer considered my best friend._

_For you, things never changed,_

_Butfor me, they already did._

_

* * *

_

_The end of the school year came,_

_And graduation was here._

_Everyone were cheerful as they always were,_

_Except for me._

_It was the only day I looked forward to,_

_For after this I would never see you again._

* * *

_I watched you from where I stood,_

_You held your sweet Tomoe close to you,_

_And here I was standing all alone,_

_Like there no one here in my world._

_You don't see,_

_What I could see,_

_You'll always be in my heart,_

_Till the day I die,_

_For my love is true,_

_Will it always be pure to you._

_From this day,_

_I will give you up,_

_Because she can give you something that I couldn't give you._

_From this day,_

_I will move on,_

_But the memory of you will linger in mysoul always._

_After that day of my confession,_

_You said things never changed._

_But as times passes, t__hings change._

_For you and Tomoe,_

_Time never changed things for you,_

_It did not matter._

_Between you and I, things changed._

_You no longer spoke to me about her._

_You did so, as not to break my heart._

_That was only the first step._

_Eventually you never spoke to me about what you felt,_

_You found someone else to spend all your time with,_

_And you left me in the cold._

_However, every single moment that I spent with you,_

_I did not regret it._

_People may call me selfish,_

_But to tell the truth it was what kept me living._

* * *

_I looked one last time at our school,_

_At my school._

_Life was moving forward,_

_And the path continued on for me._

_The only difference,_

_Was I no longer had you on the same path as me._

_You stepped into a new path,_

_With someone whom you decided to spend the future with._

_So I commend you on your journey forth,_

_Bid my farewell,_

_For it was nice knowing you,_

_Even if it was quite awhile._

* * *

_Your Tomoe glanced at me one last time,_

_Before I left._

_I know she would fulfill your needs,_

_But there's always one day for you to think of me._

_At the end of June month,_

_You finally let me go._

* * *

_Years passed,_

_As things changed._

_For you time maybe went by fast._

_For me time went too slow._

_It felt like a lifetime since I last saw you._

_However, I did find a way to move on with my life._

_I ended college and became a successful business woman,_

_But never did we keep in contact with each other._

_The boy whom you mistaken to be my boyfriend,_

_Was nothing more then just a friend._

_The last time I heard from him, _

_He told me you married your high school sweetheart,_

_And lived happily ever after._

_That was all I needed to hear,_

_After all your happiness counted,_

_Not mine._

_You found a path with happiness,_

_When mine just started._

_Within time I grew much older,_

_Along with it came wisdom._

_I now knew the true meaning of love and life._

_Love was what kept us bounded together._

_It kept us whole,_

_When we were not._

_It kept us alive, _

_And along with it made new life._

_What I call it,_

_People may call it differently,_

_But how I look at it is,_

_The gravity of love made us all stronger._

_Through experiencing my love for you,_

_It helped me grow stronger as a person._

_It turned me into a woman._

_For love was just one experience of life I still walked with. _

* * *

_Now while driving in this rainy night,_

_I decided to stop at my old school,_

_To welcome the unwelcomed,_

_To experience my high school years when I was with you._

_I stopped in front of the school,_

_Stepped outside my car,_

_Just to take a look at my old school once again._

_Memories flooded my mind,_

_Plagued my thoughts,_

_Invaded my every next move._

_I remembered your smile that brightened your face,_

_I remembered your eyes,_

_That sparkled, that dazzled at every place._

_I remembered the way your arms used to embrace me,_

_The way your voice sounded like,_

_Even when you were like a mile away._

_Kenshin, my beloved Kenshin,_

_I never forgot you._

_Even the moments when you weren't in my mind,_

_Something always stirred the memory of you._

_You were the one my heart chose._

_The one that made me believe there was faith._

_Through you I believed destiny would make our path meet,_

_But until that day,_

_I must walk these steps alone._

* * *

_I remembered once,_

_I read a newspaper saying you were famous,_

_You became a star with your own business._

_Later on in your happily years,_

_Faith decided to take its turn,_

_And you lost your sweet Tomoe,_

_Something that should have never been done._

_I wished I could have been there for you,_

_I wish I could always be there for you,_

_But I couldn't,_

_For you were there,_

_And I was here._

_Maybe then after her death,_

_I began to believe in faith again._

_But to know that love itself never dies,_

_Kept my heart broken,_

_Until there were times I wished I died instead of her._

* * *

_Thinking of you and her now,_

_Did not bring tears into my eyes,_

_Instead it brought a smile upon my face._

_Wherever you are may life treat you well,_

_For I decided to move on,_

_Get married and have kids._

_Yes my love for you will never die,_

_But life still continues for me,_

_And waiting for you is something I could no longer do._

_As I turned around to leave,_

_I saw my familiar oak tree._

_At first I never noticed,_

_But then my eyes really began to see,_

_In the end,_

_You stood there and waited for me._

_**(The End.** )_

* * *

**Summary**: To help many of you who did not get the poems, here's a brief summary what they are about: 

**Poem 1**: Kaoru's perspective was on how she realized how much she loves Kenshin but never realized it until Tomoe came in the picture. In the beginning she was standing by the oak tree, the place where she and Kenshin met. That rainy night, she waited for him, but he never came to meet her. It was from that night he started avoiding her. He spent most of his time with Tomoe and when Kaoru met a new friend he decided to confront her.

**Poem 2**: Kenshin's perspective was on how he came to like Tomoe and how he compared her to Kaoru. He looked at Kaoru more as his best friend, someone who was there for him. He looked at Tomoe as someone who gave him more meaning in his life. In the end he decided to confront Kaoru once again to find out she loves him, because she wasn't acting like herself.

**Poem 3**: Tomoe's perspective was on how she first came to love Kenshin, and why she loves Kenshin now. She talks about how she's afraid of losing him, however she found out that Kaoru, Kenshin's best friend also loved him. She decided to talk to Kaoru, and when she tried to make friends with her, she learned that Kaoru was an independent person, who didn't need sympathy. Kaoru chose her own path.

**Poem 4**: Once again in Kaoru's perspective, Kaoru talks about how Kenshin and her grew more distant, and how that with time, things changed. As time continued she moved on with her life, to only have continuous memories of him caught up in her mind. Finally she decided to stop off at her old school to check upon it, thinking it was like a message she was receiving. There she met up with old memories once again in the night of rain, but instead of her waiting for Kenshin, he waited for her.

This ending turned out to be rather ironic, because at the beginning when the first poem began, Kaoru waited for him at their special place in the night of rain. In the end Kenshin waited for her in their special place, in the night of rain. It proved that faith brought her back to him, and that he thought about her within the years. He must have really cared for her, even though he loved Tomoe.

That's all and thanks for reading!


End file.
